64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Pauline the Pelican
Pauline can't catch a fish like Seamus, so she decides to steal one left by him. Meanwhile, she is scolded for stealing all the animals' foods. Summary Main Zoo Lucy borrowed a bracelet which belonged to Emma and the animals realize that it isn't hers. Story As the sun shines every day in the lake, lots of fish began jumping out of the water. Pauline is to catch a fish for her breakfast every day. This time, she is unable to catch one. She later sees Seamus flying in the sky looking for fish to capture. He caught lots of fish for breakfast. A big fish was left behind the lake. Pauline took a look at the fish, but her stomach started rumbling. She steals the fish, which caused Seamus to be surprised. She sees Herbert with a watermelon and burying it in the dirt. Pauline took at the look at the watermelon, thinking the fruit is edible. She ended up stealing it, causing Herbert to be surprised. She later sneaks up on Reginald who is sleeping with his bone. Then she steals his bone. This made Reginald feel very grumpy. Pauline tried to fly, but she didn't notice there was a lot of food in her mouth. Pauline had to walk towards her home. That night, all the animals find out that Pauline was a culprit. She was told to keep a look out for thieves trying to steal food the next day. This made Pauline feel very guilty about herself, even though she was hungry this morning. She returned the food which belong to the three animals. Pauline didn't eat anything the whole day. She felt very happy about herself and fell fast asleep. The next day, Seamus, Herbert, and Reginald give her a big cake. The animals began sharing it as a surprise. Moral Ending Lucy suggested to return the bracelet back to Emma for tomorrow. Emma would be very pleased with Lucy if she returned it tomorrow. The animals are very pleased with Lucy for choosing this suggestion. First Appearances * Emma (mentioned only, name seen on bracelet) * Pauline the Pelican * Seamus the Stork Gallery Ep 11 2.jpg Emma.jpg|It says, "E-M-M-A". Emma! Ep 11 3.jpg Ep 11 4.jpg Ep 11 5.jpg Ep 11 6.jpg Ep 11 7.jpg Ep 11 8.jpg Ep 11 9.jpg Ep 11 10.jpg Ep 11 11.jpg Ep 11 12.jpg Ep 11 13.jpg Ep 11 14.jpg Ep 11 15.jpg Ep 11 16.jpg Ep 11 17.jpg Ep 11 18.jpg Ep 11 19.jpg Ep 11 20.jpg Ep 11 21.jpg Ep 11 22.jpg Ep 11 23.jpg Ep 11 24.jpg Ep 11 25.jpg Ep 11 26.jpg Ep 11 27.jpg Ep 11 28.jpg Pauline.jpg Ep 11 29.jpg Ep 11 30.jpg Ep 11 31.jpg Ep 11 32.jpg Ep 11 33.jpg Ep 11 34.jpg Ep 11 35.jpg Ep 11 36.jpg Ep 11 37.jpg Ep 11 38.jpg Ep 11 39.jpg Ep 11 40.jpg Ep 11 41.jpg Ep 11 42.jpg Ep 11 43.jpg Ep 11 44.jpg Ep 11 45.jpg Ep 11 46.jpg Ep 11 47.jpg Ep 11 48.jpg Ep 11 49.jpg Ep 11 50.jpg|"We're not disturbing your tea or anything." ~ Seamus Pelican in Trouble.jpg Moved My Melon.jpg|"It seems someone woofed my watermelon! I've buried it in the safest place in the whole savannah!" ~ Herbert Ep 11 51.jpg Ep 11 52.jpg Ep 11 53.jpg Ep 11 54.jpg Ep 11 55.jpg Ep 11 56.jpg Ep 11 57.jpg Ep 11 58.jpg Ep 11 59.jpg Ep 11 60.jpg Ep 11 61.jpg Ep 11 A.jpg Ep 11 62.jpg Ep 11 63.jpg Ep 11 64.jpg Ep 11 65.jpg Seamus Stork 1.jpg Ep 11 66.jpg Ep 11 67.jpg Ep 11 68.jpg Ep 11 69.jpg Ep 11 70.jpg Goofs/Errors * When Pauline fell down to the ground, there are two fishes in her beak. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD